First time being in love
by darktulip
Summary: Kai has lost another thing he cares about.What happens when someone comes and comforts him. What if he finds more than just comfort with this person. Even after he reveals his past to this person?Yaoi MaxKai, chapter 6 is up and is the best chapter so far
1. Chapter 1The hospital

**Warnings: **Yaoi, death. romance. rape.

Hello...this is tulip and I hope you enjoy the story ...thanks for reading please review bye.

Summary: Kai has lost another thing he cares about. what happens when someone comes and comforts him. And what if he finds more than just comfort with this person... even after he reveals his past to this person? Yaoi, MaxKai

Chapter 1 hes gone

A boy about 16 sat next to a hospital bed. He had ice blue and dark blue hair. He was staring at the person in the bed. silent tears ran down his face.

'Wyatt...I'm sorry..I couldn't protect you. I failed...' He held the lifeless hand in his own. Feeling how the once warm body was now cold. wyatt had been his best friend. The boy was alittle annoying... not to mention Kai's fanboy...but Kai had loved him, and had even slept with him. Kai kissed the lips which used to be so soft and comforting, but now they were cold and blue. 'You were so beautiful. Why do I lose everything I love. Then again, I should never had loved you to begin with, knowing that...this might happen.'

**Flash back:a 8 monthes ago**

Kai was alone on a roof of his new school. He was "eating" lunch. Though not really since he wasn't really hungry. He threw it in the trash as soon as he got it. He watched the clouds then heard the door to the roof open. He turned and saw that fanboy of his Wyatt.

"Hi Kai!" Wyatt went up to stand next to him. Kai didn't bother responding to the other boy and continued to look out at the scenary before him. Wyatt turned to look where Kai was. "So...how come you're up here alone?"

"..." Kai turned to the boy and glared at him in a way that said "Fck off" but of course the other boy just grinned and scooted closer to Kai. Kai sighed and stopped gazing at the scenary and turned to look at something he would soon find even more beautiful. He looked at the other boy with his reddish brownish hair, his beautiful brown eyes. Wyatt's eyelashes were long. Kai took a step foreward, still staring at the boy. The other boy just stared back with a smile on his face. Kai reached out and touched Wyatt's cheek gently.

"K-kai?" Wyatt stuttered. Kai smirked and leaned foreward, capturing the other boys lips. He sucked on Wyatt's bottom lip until it gave him entrance. Kai gently rubbed circles on Wyatt's cheek as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Wyatt's eyes became wide but soon his eyelids dropped and he responded more to the kiss. Kai took his other hand from Wyatt's face and lowered it to between the other boys legs and pressed the bulge that was forming. Wyatt let out a gasp into the kiss then began to moan as Kai rubbed his member. Kai then pulled away smirking slightly.

"Do you want me Wyatt?" He asked gently. Wyatt was blushing like mad.

"Kai...why'd you..." Wyatt started but was stopped by Kai kissing him again. They'd only known eachother for two monthes. Kai could tell that Wyatt thought he was rushing things.

"Answer my question." Kai whispered as he pulled away. His hands falling the Wyatts hips. 

"Y-yes..I want you Kai." Wyatt blushed as Kai began rubbing their groins together.

"You can have me...under one condition..." Kai began turning his attention to Wyatts neck and began sucking on it slowly.

"Mmmh... what condition?" Wyatt moaned as Kai began leaving marks on his neck. "Kai...please... tell me...what...you want..."

"I want..." Kai began to move Wyatts hands to his back "to be...the uke..."

"WHAT?!" Wyatt yelped in surprise. Kai smirked. "You want me..to...to...do...you..?"

"Surprising isn't it? I've always been on bottom during sex...only once have I been on top...and I have to say I like bottom better.." Kai kissed Wyatt's cheek gently. "Of course if you don't like that then I guess we could just remain...aquintances.."

"N-no..I really wanna...be with you Kai..I've had a crush on you even before I met you.." Wyatt blushed. "I just though if I were to sleep with you, you would never allow me to be on top.."

"..." Kai nibbled on Wyatt's ear. "Do you want to come to my dorm? I don't share a room..we could do this now..then go out to a movie on Friday."

"Yeah lets go." Wyatt smiled as Kai walked him out off the roof. They then headed for the dorms when they reached to first floor. Finally when they made it to Kai's room, Kai shut the door and locked it. He sat on his bed, which had black sheets and blankets. He motioned for Wyatt to sit next to him. The other boy sat and soon felt Kai's lips on his own. The kiss deepend and Kai pulled Wyatt on top of him allowing the other boy to take control of the kiss. Kai took Wyatt's jacket off then began unbottoning his shirt while still kissing him.

"Wyatt..." Kai whispered as Wyatt broke the kiss. Wyatt took his own shirt off then began taking Kai's off. He threw both shirts on the floor and started kissing Kai again. He kissed Kai's jaw line, then went lower to kiss his neck. He nibbled on it recieving beautiful moans from Kai in response. He sucked on Kai's neck till he left marks. he began kissing Kai more-kissing the marks he made. Kai moaned more, though still quietly. Kai grabbed on to his friends silky brown locks and moaned louder as the other boy began sucking on his nipples. He then stopped when he got to Kai's stomach and started taking off Kai's pants. He unzipped them then pulled them down slowly. He then stopped to gaze at Kai's erection, which was fully visible through his boxers.

"You're beautiful Kai..." Wyatt grinned. he took his own pants off and kicked them to the floor along with Kai's. He slowly began to slip off Kai's boxer. Still gazing at Kai's beauty.

The two made love. Afterwards Kai clung to Wyatt not wanting to let go, and slept peacefully. Both of them forgot about their afternoon classes...until the next day...

**End of flash back**

Kai held onto his now dead lover's hand. Wyatt had died because of him. Kai had started paying more and more attention to beyblading when the season started up again..and even less attention to Wyatt. Because of this Wyatt wanted Kai to spend more time with him. Think of him as more important than beyblading...but of course...Kai didn't...Kai sighed.."I'm such a fool Wyatt...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.."

In truth Kai loved Wyatt..but he had never been in love with him. Wyatt was just his best friend who...also happened to be his lover. Kai hated himself for losing him like this. Wyatt borrowed a beyblade that had a bit beast that was so strong it controled its master...and thats what killed him...when Kai defeated Wyatt's beyblade- causing the bit beast to also be defeated- Wyatt had a breakdown. He then went into a coma... Kai visited him everyday but he never woke up. Just two days ago Wyatt took a turn for the worst. And now he was gone, along with a piece of Kai's already broken heart.

Kai heard the door to the hospital room open. He dropped Wyatts hand and turned to see who it was...

TBC

ok so my second fanfic...better than the first I think. please review. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

Thanks bye!!


	2. Chapter 2comfort

Hello its Tulip again. I was happy to recieve reviews and I would like some more with more advice of course. Thank all of you with you're kind words. bows

**Warnings so far**: romance, yaoi, sexual situations, rape.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, except my own original charector.but he doesn't appear in this story.**

Chapter 2-comfort

Kai turned to see who was at the hospital door and saw a blonde hair, blue-eyed boy around his age. The other teen walked over to stand next to him. He looked at Wyatt.

"...Max..." Kai looked over at the boy, who turned to face him. "Why are you here Max?"

"To see how you were..You've been here all day.. I was worried," Max blushed slightly but felt bad for Kai, losing a close friend. "We all are worried Kai. Umm...visiting hours are over. So...we should go back to the hotel."

"The funeral is in five days right?" Kai suddenly asked. Max nodded. "How ...What am I going to do till then? I can't train, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Kai..." Max face filled with shock as Kai threw himself in his arms and started crying. "Hey...Kai...its..ok.."

"Why..why'd he have to leave me Max? Why was I such an idiot?" Kai sobbed into Max's shirt, warm tears falling from his cheeks. Max held him firmly gently stroking his hair. "If only ..."

From there came more sobs, more tears. No one else but Max saw or heard them. Kai felt Max's grip tighten even more. Max slowly loosened his grip, then pulled Kai away gently. Kai stared at the ground, tears still falling. He never never cried like this before. He felt so much shame. That someone would see him acting so week. He needed something. He just needed someone to make him feel better. Max lifted Kais chin. They were about the same height. Max only half an inch shorter. Kai stared at Max, his shoulders still slumped. Kai's scarlet eyes widened when Max did something Kai never expected. He leaned closed to Kai's face and pressed his moist lips against the other's face. He gently kissed the tears away. Kai felt his heart racing. Never had he felt this way, and due to such a simple act. Never had his body heat gotten so much higher, not even when he slept with Wyatt. ...Wyatt.. More tears fell and Max kissed them away too. He stroked Kai's hair gently.

"Max...what..." He was cut off by Max kissing him on the lips, it was a gentle, simple kiss, but they both felt as if a pleasurable volt of electricity went through their bodies. Max pulled away, he didn't want to but he knew Kai and Wyatt had been close. He didn't want Kai to think he was pitying him. Max kissed both of Kai's still closed eyelids. The skin around Kai's eyes was red from him crying.

"Max," Kai whispered. He clung to Max. "Can we go now?"

"Of course." He held Kai's hand as they left the room, he held it still when they walked out into the hall, and still even when they were outside of the hospital. They walked all the way to the bus stop. Kai felt the softness of Max's hand. The grip loosened but he didn't want him to let go and he didn't.

"The bus should be here soon," Max looked at Kai who stood next to him, waiting. Kai felt Max's gaze. "Kai..I'm sorry I kissed you. I just wanted you to feel better."

"Is that all?" Kai felt worse than he did. Max realized what he said and hit himself on the side of the head.

"No.. I really like you Kai." Max said shyly. "but I won't, I mean I don't want you thinking I am just someone to date to get over losing Wyatt. I don't want that."

"I don't either." Kai said quietly. "Max, will you be my friend, to...help me.. when ...I..you know...feel...sad? I mean...I've never..I don't know."

"Don't worry, I understand Kai." Max smiled gently at the other boy. His blue eyes smiling. "I'll wait, for you."

"Thanks" Kai wasn't sure how this happened. It was just a kiss. He had always thought Max was cute, sweet, and kind. He never thought he would be this attracted to him though.

Than again to think so much about Max, maybe he was unconciously attracted to him. He pondered on this but soon the bus arrived, Max let go of his hand and they got on. The two were silent on the bus. even after they reached their stop they remained quiet.

"Kai..you ok?" Max asked quietly. Kai only nodded. They walked into the building.

"Hello welcome back!" The lady at the desk greeted them. Her and Max made small talk while Kai looked around the room.

"Max...can we go now?" He asked interupting the two. Max grinned and said goodbye to the lady. They took their elevator to their room. Max was sharing with Tyson, Daichi with Ray, and Kai got his own room.

"Hey...Kai can I share a room with you?...I mean. Umm.." Max blushed and looked down at the floor. "It would...be better if you had someone there..right?"

"...Sure, Max." Kai walked into his own room leaving the door open a crack. He then laid down on his bed. 'Max...wants to share a room with me.. well...at least I'm not messy.'

They always switched every time they traveled on who would get their own room. It was Kai's turn to have his own room, but he wanted Max there and Max didn't want to leave him like this, all broken harted. it was the second time he'd seen Kai cry. The first time was when Wyatt first got into the accident. He saw the sudden pain and horror in Kai's eyes. it made him shiver just thinking about it.

Kai heard the door open and saw Max carrying in a neon orange suitcase. He stared at the thing like it was an ignima.

"Max...you orange and green arn't you're colors." He stared at Max's clothes. "You would look alot nicer in blue."

Max blushed brightly. "But I like bright colors! They're...They're...cheerful."

"You can still wear blue and look cheerful." Kai watched Max put his suitcase on the bed next to Kai's. Kai got up and placed his hand on Max's."Like a sky blue...with black jeans...ones that actually fit you. You'd get more attention."

"Well... I don't want anyone looking at me too much. The neon colors blind them." Max began as he blushed brightly. "And they always know its me! its my trademark."

"I think you need a new one Max." Kai leaned closer. He kissed Max on the cheek. "I'll take you shopping tommorow."

"But..but Kai!!! You're style isn't that good either! Sure you're colors go nice together..but..:" Max looked away "You're clothes are kinda...out there."

"Maybe..but I look hot wearing them." Kai smirked as he saw Max blush more. "Besides..you'd look hotter in something else.."

"Maybe. but..." Max sighed as Kai stared at him with those exotic red eyes. "...ok..we'll go shopping."

"Really?" Kai asked his eyes slightly wide with excitement. Max nodded. "Great! I can't wait."

Max only sighed and picked out clothes for the next day. He turned the TV on to watch the Beyblading station. "Beyblade all day, everyday." When new tournaments weren't on, old ones were. There was also a BB talkshow. When it was night time there were whole shows dedicated to selling a certain beyblade product. He sat down on his bed and looked over at Kai. He was surprised to see Kai was staring at him.

"So..Umm..." Max blushed as Kai continued to stare. "You wanna order room service for dinner?"

Kai just nodded then looked away from Max to focus on the television. Max picked up the phone and ordered them dinner. Kai listened to every word Max said. "Max, I want to eat some cooked skinless chicken."

"Oh ok." Max then told the person on the phone what Kai wanted. Room service soon showed up. Kai watched as Max opened the door. Kai was tired. It had been a long day. Not very eventful except for what happened in the hospital. He was emotionally exhausted. Max brought a cart in that had their food and drinks on them.

"Ok lets eat!" Max said, as if he'd been waiting all day to eat with Kai. Kai just grabbed his food and ate half of it. Max ate all of his own food. Not leaving a crumb.

"Kai, you should eat more." He commented when he noticed Kai was done. Kai just glanced at him..

"Max?" Kai asked slowly.

"Yeah, Kai?" Max put their plates on the cart and set it back in the hall.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kai asked when Max returned. Max's face turned bright red. Kai smiled slightly.

"S-sure Kai..." Max then prepared for bed. He got his pajamas out and noticed Kai had done the same. Kai had a pair of black clean cotton boxers in his hands and started taking his clothes off. Max tried to turn away but couldn't, Kai was just so captivating. Kai was soon naked and pulled his boxers on. Kai didn't notice Max staring at him. He turned slowly and realized Max had been staring at him.

"Kai...where'd you get..those scars?" He asked slowly. Kai saw the guild on Max's face.

"I don't mind if you watch me dress Max." Kai smirked. "Well..it doesn't matter. don't worry about just change."

Max nodded then turned around, his back to Kai. He changed into his pajamas which were a light blue, it was a pair of pyjama pants and a matching shirt. Kai watched Max.

'His body is so clean... So pure." He stared at the other boy then blushed slightly when Max was down. He then climbed onto Max's bed pulling the other boy on top of him. Max "eeped" when Kai did this. Kai couldn't help but smile at Max's cuteness. He then pulled the blankets over them and cuddled into Max's chest. He was sure Max was surprised. He felt how tense Max's body was. Kai cuddled his head closer into Max's chest. He felt Max relax. He allowed his eyes to close. He loved feeling Max's arms around him.

TBC

ok so thats the new chapter. not sure what to do. kailover2006 gave me a good idea and I thank that person for it. I'm considering the suggestion because it would help move the story along. Not to mention add more complications. lol. I was also wondering how much you guys want me to update. also if you want the lemon from the last chapter give me you're email in a review or email me. my email is 


	3. Chapter 3, some fun

disclaimer:I own nothing

warnings: yaoi

chapter 3 a little fun

Kai and Max walked into a small clothing shop.

"I researched this place. They have some really cool clothes." Kai tugged on Max to follow him in. Max really had no interest in fashion but came to please Kai. Kai pulled him over to a clothing rack.

"What size are you? A small? Petite?" Kai went through the clothes and found some he liked a piled them in Max's arms. "Go try those on..."

Kai grinned and shoved Max into a nearby changing room. He began looking for clothes to try on himself. He found some he liked and went into the changing booth next to Max's.

"Hey Max you done?" Kai asked ten minutes later. He heard a muttered yes. "Ok lets see"

They both stepped out. Max was wearing a blue t-shirt over a light long sleeved one. The clothes actually fit him, making him look a few pounds lighter. He was wearing tight black jeans. Kai was wearing a black t-shirt, with a white sports coat over it. He had on white khakis.

"Wow Max. You look really... Hot." Kai Walked around Max checking him out. "You should buy it. It brings out you're beautiful eyes. Or I'll buy it. I have enough money."

"I'm not a doll Kai!" Max blushed brightly as he gazed at Kai. Kai really did seem to have a great fashion sense. He looked stunning. White didn't seem to add any weight on to him either. He was beautiful. Max's blush deepened.

"No, you're far cuter, and less creepy then a doll." Kai commented facing Max once more. He had a slight smirk on his face.

Max laughed softly, "So this outfit and that one you're wearing is a yes. Do we try more stuff on?"

"Of course...Wait though." Kai walked over to Max till he was barely an inch from his face. He pressed his hand up against Max's crouch. "So you _really_ like this outfit huh?"

"Y-yes...you...you look like an angel or something." Max blushed as Kai's hands pressed against his arousal. "Stop..Kai. St-stop."

"Alright." Kai removed his hand from the bright red boy. He smiled a real smile. "You're really cute Max."

He walked back into his dressing room and grabbed another outfit to change into. He could hear Max in the next stall doing the same. "Well I'm done."

He waited for Max to get out of the stall and grinned when he saw what Max was wearing. It was a pale yellow shirt and blue jeans. Kai was wearing black leather pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. Max turned red and looked away from Kai.

"Hmm..I'm sure you're bored." Kai smiled. "I'll buy you those clothes, then later I can see you in them."

"Okay..but you don't have to. I like my other clothes." Max responded.

"Yes but those are...kinda..ugly..." Kai sighed. "besides you look alot better. I'm going to go change back, you do the same then we can go out to eat."

"Ok." Max smiled back. Kai nodded then went back into the dressing room. When he came out he saw Max by the register. The cashier rung up the clothes and the two left- both of them carrying shopping bags.

"That place looks nice." Kai pulled Max into a restaraunt and the two ordered their food.

"We have one more place other than the park to stop after this." Kai commented as he watched Max eat. He barely touched his own food.

"Where?" Max asked as he looked up. Their eyes met and Max blushed.

"I have to pick up a suit from the dry cleaners." Kai sighed slightly then started picking at his food.

"Kai.. why aren't you eating?" Max suddenly asked after drinking some soda.

"huh?" Kai looked at him. "I don't know. I don't like food. I'm hungry but... I don't know. My body's never delt with food that well."

"What do you mean?"

"My stomach is very sensitive." Kai looked at him. "I can only handle really bland tasteless food."

"Wow..that sucks.." Max watched Kai. He didn't look like he was doing to well. The too finished their food-well at least Max did. Kai got a little foam container to put his food in and they headed to the dry cleaners. There they picked up a black suit. They headed towards the park after that.

"Want some ice cream?" Kai asked Max.

"Yeah!" Max grinned, "except I'm paying."

"Alright." Kai smiled at him. "God I need to sit down...I'll be on that bench there."

"Ok." Max left the bags with Kai and went to get them some ice cream. He ordered Himself a strawberry, and Kai a vannilla. When he turned around he noticed Kai was slumped over. "Kai?"

He reached Kai and soon dropped his cones. "Kai?!!??! Oh my god Kai?!?!?"

Kai didn't stir. Max grabbed his cell phone and called the ambulance. They soon arrived and took Kai away. Max rode in the ambulance with him and their stuff. He held onto Kai's hand. When they arrived at the hospital Kai was rushed to a room leaving Max in the waiting room. He called the team and waited for them to arrive.

"Max!" Tyson and the gang ran in. They all looked worried. "Is Kai ok? Are you ok Max?"

"I'm fine.." Max paused. "They won't let me see Kai so I don't know. They're doing tests. Hes unconcious and they aren't sure hes going to wake up..."

"How'd this happen..." Ray asked suddenly.

"I don't know! I d-don''t know." Max just shook his head tears filling his eyes. "We were at the park and I was getting ice cream and when I came back Kai wasn't...wasn't responding to me."

"Its ok Max." Tyson patted Max's shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

They stayed in the waiting room for five hourse. groups of two leaving occassionally to go to the bathroom. It was past midnight. A nurse with brown hair and matching brown eyes walked up to them.

"Hello you're friends of mr.Hiwatari correct?" They all nodded. "Hes awake. So right this way please."

They followed her to a drab white hospital room.

"Kai!" Max rushed to Kai's side. Kai was staring at a tray of food in his lap. "You ok Kai?"

TBC

Hmm... what to do next... well you'll see. so see you later! please review.


	4. Chapter 4news

I would like to thank my reviewers, for giving me suggestions which I have taken into consideration, and decided to use them. Thank you Kailover2006 for your wonderful suggestion which I am now going to use. Which I thank you since I had no idea how to get from chapter two to chapter 5.

Disclaimer:I own nothing at the moment 

Warnings:yaoi, mpreg, romance

Chapter 4 news

Kai looked up at Max..."The nurses tell me my test results were odd.."

"How so?" Max had a worried expression on his face. Kai held his hand limply.

"They tell me I'm ..."Kai paused for a moment. "Pregnent...with Wyatt's baby... 4 monthes pregnent to be exact."

Max's eyes became wide. Kai's eyes filled with tears. He didn't think it was possible for him to become pregnent. He looked at Max who was still holding his hands.

"It's ok Kai...I..." Max didn't know what to say. He pushed Kai's food tray to the side. Forgetting everyone else was there, who were also in a state of shock were staring at them. Max got into the bed with Kai and wrapped his arms around him. Kai buried his head in Max's chest. Max remembered that others were there. "Could you guys leave us alone for awhile?"

The others left leaving the two alone. Max held Kai in his arms. Kai felt his hair being stroked, then heard Max whisper, "At least you have something of Wyatt's now...right?"

"...Yeah..." Kai clung to Max. "Please don't leave... Please Max."

"I'll never leave you Kai.." Max kissed Kai's forehead. "No matter what. I promise."

"Thank you.." Kai began to fall asleep. The two stayed in the bed like that till they both woke up hearing some nurses giggling.

"So, Kai is this the father?" A nurse with purple hair asked him as soon as his eyes opened. Max stirred next to him. He heard what they said.

"Of course I'll be the baby's father." Max said as he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. The nurses giggled saying things like'kawaii!!!', 'awww', and 'lucky guy'. Max got out of the bed. He kissed Kai gently on the forehead. Kai just sat there.

"Kai and the baby need some food. Will one of you get it for him?" Max looked at them from under his eyelashes and the girls quickly shuffled out of the room. "Kai..."

"...Max..I've been pregnent for four monthes..how could I not know?" Kai suddenly asked.

"Well..you're a guy...Guys don't normally...get pregnent." Max commented. He had heard some cases in the news about this happening.

"...I'm just glad my baby's healthy..." Kai finally said after a long pause and sighed slightly.

"Don't stress Kai. Come on. You'll be out of here in a few days..." Max smiled and leaned close to Kai, wrapping his arms once more around the other boy.

"I'll miss Wyatt's funeral.. How..How am I suppose to tell his parents?" Kai looked down. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I'm sure they'll be happy to know they have a grandchild." Max massaged Kai's back, urging him to relax. "And you can tell Wyatt..I'll go with you to visit his grave... In fact..I think Mr. Dickinson might have already told Wyatt's parents.."

"I see.. " Kai sighed relieved. "Thats a relief..I wouldn't know what to say."

Max smiled. Kai held Max's hand. His heart beating fast. "I'm sure I'll be fine as long as you're here with me Max."

"Yup!" Max kissed Kai on the cheek. Thinking to himself, 'him being able to give birth kinda explains why he likes cuddling so much. It's such a ukeish thing.'

Soon the nurses were back with charts, ballons, and two trays. "Here you go! Now make sure you eat all of the food Hiwatari-kun!"

"Sure.." Kai replied annoyed.

"Ok Kai-san I have to do some tests. Your boyfriend can wait out in the hallway for a moment." The nurse directed for Max to leave. When he left she began talking again. "Well... You yourself are under weight. Your child is draining you. You need to eat ten times the amount of calories you currently eat. You need to relax, no more beyblading, or watching beyblade. It would only stress you out. I recommend a vacation, lots of food, including meat. Also if you crave something you should eat it. watch out for food poisoning. Only eat out at grade A places. You can eat junk food but balance that out with none junk food. I have a list of what you can eat...which is basically everything except things with alchohol and a few other things...also you cannot drink alchol and I recommend you drinking lots of water so both you and your child are hydrated...I'll write all this down... Other than that you are fine. Just remember to keep hydrated and eat. Understand?"

"Yes..." Kai was then told he also could not rely on too much medication... When she was done she announced he had visitors. Wyatt's parents, as well as Max, came into the room.

"...hello..." Kai said slowly. Max then sat by his side. Wyatt's parents stood awkwardly at the side of the bed.

"Hello Kai." Wyatt's mother smiled at him. She seemed happy yet sad at the same time. "So... You're having Wyatt's baby. Thats so wonderful. You know when ever he came home he talked about you constantly." She smiled sadly remembering the past. "He even had posters of you on his wall. Oh, how he loved you.."

"Ah...I see." Kai blushed slightly. He touched his stomach. Wyatt's mother saw him do this.

"May I?" She asked. Kai nodded and the middle aged woman placed her hand own his belly. "You're so thin. But right here where the baby is growing is firm. Children are so wonderful..."

"You may visit my child when you like." Kai smiled at her. Which was odd since he rarely smiled. Wyatt's mother reminded him of Wyatt. Not only did they look alike but she also seemed to have his personality. Wyatt's father just stared at him like he was a freak. Kai wondered if they blamed him for Wyatts death...It was his fault. He felt his heart ache. 'how am I suppose to raise this child...How am I suppose to tell it, its my fault its father is dead?'

"So have you thought of any names?" The woman asked slowly removing her hand.

"Yes actually. If its a girl I will name her Arashi Relina. If its a boy his name will be Ryou Andrew." Kai had thought about it alot, and in the end decided to use names from his culture, and Wyatt's.

"Those are beautiful names." Wyatt's mother smiled(A/N I don't know her name they never mention her). "I always wanted grandchildren, I didn't think I'd have them this early...And after Wyatt told us he was gay I thought my younger son would be the first to have children... Anyways.. We heard you wouldn't be able to come to the funeral. I wanted to tell you that thats alright...and thank you for keeping the baby."

"You don't need to thank me. Its the only thing of Wyatt I have left." Kai said quietly. The woman nodded, her eyes were sad.

"Well...we must be going good bye." The couple left.

"...Max... That was so...weird..." Kai said slowly.

"Yeah... So you feeling ok?" Max asked as he wrapped his arms around Kai.

"Yes... I have a question though." Kai paused a momment. "When the nurses called you my boyfriend why didn't you deny it?"

" 'Cause I... " Max didn't know how to say what he wanted. "Well..I want to be your boyfriend eventually..."

"Good." Kai smiled. "I want that too."

Kai cuddled up against Max. Max leaned over and kissed him slowly. It was a gentle, sweet sort of kiss. Max stroked Kai's hair. Just then the boy's from their team burst into the room, talking about baby stuff. Kai just dozed off to sleep after being forced to eat two helpings of dinner. Max's arms were still around him. When Kai was asleep, Max tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, leaving the room with the others.

TBC

Well thats the chapter. It was difficult to write. Blah I should have made up a name like Anna or something for Wyatt's mom or something. Lol...please review I promise the next chapter will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, etc

chapter 5-the baby.

Kai was now almost 9 monthes pregnent. The gang decided to have a baby shower. It wasn't going to be a surprise because they were afraid the big surprise would cause him the go into premature labor. Kai and Max walked to Tayson's house. They had arrived back in Japan 2 months ago.

"Hey you sure you want to walk, Kai?" Max asked Kai cautiously. "Because I could always carry you or something."

"And what if you were to drop me Max?!" Kai practically yelled. "and I need the exercise. I mean look at me!"

"...You're beautiful Kai." Max pouted.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kai yelled. "I'm so fat!!!"

'yeah right...the only way people can tell you're pregnent is because of that bump.' Max held onto Kai's arm. 'I hate that hes so hormonal.'

"Max. I'm hungry." Kai suddenly cried.

"OK ok. We'll be there soon." He kissed Kai gently. Kai wiped away his tears and smiled slightly.

"I hate acting like this I'm sorry Max." Kai kissed Max back.

"I know. I know." They were soon at Tyson's house. They knocked on the door. Tyson answered it and grinned. 

"Hey guys come in!" Tyson opened the door and all their friends were there with presents.

"Hey Kai! We have lots of food and presents!" Hilary ran next to Tyson and took Kai by the arm. She sat him down on a chair. "Here this ones from me!"

Everyone sweat dropped at how she was gushing. Kai opened the present. It was 5 pairs of baby pajamas. Kai smiled.

"They're adorable!" Kai grinned, causing everyone in the room to gasp. Kai opened the rest of the presents, which were a crib, a changing table, more clothes, and alot of diapers. "Thank you guys so much."

"Well you are having a baby Kai." Ray smiled. The others chimed in.

"I need some rest now.." Kai said slowly. He suddenly felt Pain. "Oh..GOD!"

"Kai?!!?" Max yelled. He rushed to Kai's side. "... Hes going into labor call the ambulence!"

Max held Kai's hand in the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital he was rushed to the surgery room, so they could perform a c-section(sorry I don't know how to spell it.). Kai was dosed up on pain meds.

A baby's cry could be heard. Max joined Kai in the room. He held the baby up to Kai. It was a girl, She looked like Kai, she was pale, and had two shades of blue hair. She was a very cute baby.

"...My..daughter.." Kai whispered as he reached out the touch the baby. The baby's eyes opened revealing two big innocent brown eyes. "..Wyatt... My Arashi..."

Kai's eyes closed as he fell into an exhausted sleep. Max smiled and handed the baby to the nurse. Kai was being sewn as Max held the baby. Soon they were done, and they cleaned Kai up. Max left to go tell the others the news.

"Kai had a girl!" Max grinned and everyone went "aww"

"Lets go look at her in the baby room!" Yelled Tyson as he ran off. The others followed him.

"Thats Kai's baby?" Daichi asked as he looked at the baby in the purple blanket. "Why's she wrapped so tightly?"

"So she won't fall out or anything." Ray answered.

"She's sooooo cute!!!" Hilary squeeled.

"Yeah." Max smiled lightly, as he wondered how Kai was doing. "I'm going to go check up on Kai. See you guys later!"

He walked to Kai's hospital room and sat down on a chair by his bed. He gazed at the beautiful peaceful face before him. 'You're so beautiful Kai...'

He leaned over and kissed Kai gently on the lips, not wanting to wake the other boy up. He held Kai's warm hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Mmmh..." Kai moaned slightly. "Max... Is that you?"

Kai's crimson eyes opened slightly, and he gazed at Max tiredly. "How's my baby?"

"She's doing great." Max smiled and kissed Kai's hand again. Kai blushed brightly.

"Max..." Kai wanted to cuddle but couldn't because he was in a a really small hospital bed. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Kai." Max whispered quietly.

"I can't wait till I'm out of here." Kai mumbled. "I hate the hospital."

"I know Kai." Max whispered.

One week later.

"I'm finally out of there!" Kai said as he held his baby in his arms. "How's my little Arashi?"

He kissed the baby's forehead and snuggled into Max's chest as they walked towards Max's dad's car. Max's dad opened the door and put the baby seat in.

"There you go little girl." The man said as he placed the baby gently in the baby seat. The baby giggled and picked her feet up with her hands, instantly dropping them. She smiled at the man. "Ok so were going to your house, Kai?"

"Yes." Kai smiled. Max's luggage plus a ton of baby stuff was in the trunk of the car. Max decided that they would live together. Kai had a huge apartment, but Max would be sleeping in his bed. They got in the car and they headed to Kai's place. They arrived ten minutes later. Kai's butler unloaded their things and brought alot of it in. Max carried his own stuff and Kai carried the baby to his room. When they were done unloading everything, Max's dad left. Kai cuddled the baby and put her in her baby cradle.

TBC

Ok so next chapter will be romantic, have a little more depth, because Max and Kai will be living together after all. I'll update soon and I promise the next chapter will be full of yaoi!


	6. Chapter 6 hot steamy romance

Hello. The hits for this story are going way down..lol hopefully this chapter will make it better... This chapter is basically where everything really starts!

Warning: Yaoi, sexual situations, fluffyness

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Kai held his baby. Arashi had grown so big in a matter of months. She was a beautiful baby. Kai had become very protective of her. Her granparents visited her every othre weekend. Arashi was such a good calm baby. Kai was thankful, but from what he heard if the first ones good the second one would be horrible. Of course that was only if he was going to have another baby.

Max still slept in his room, but they didn't have sex yet. It had been five months. Suddenly Max came into the room holding a baby bag.

"Here I got some more diapers and put them in here." He said as he handed Kai the bag. Max was playing father to the baby. Arashi adored Max. She screeched happily when ever she saw him and reached out her hands towards him so he would pick her up. Kai handed Max the baby. Max leaned over and kissed Kai gently on the cheek. "Kai...umm..."

"What is it?" Kai smirked. "You don't have to nervous around me Max. Right Ara-chan?"

"..." Max blushed brightly. He then looked at the baby in his arms and focused on her as he talked. "Kai I asked Ray to babysit for us..So we could...you know go out..on a date?"

"You're asking me out Max?" Kai grinned as he put some of Arashi's toys away. He handed Max a stuffed Phoenix, Arashi's favorite toy. Max blushed as he took the stuffed animal and his hand brushed up against Kai's. "I would love to!"

"Really?!" Max shouted in surprise.

"Really..."

"Great! We'll be going to the movie's, then out to dinner, then we'll go to the park's ice cream place for desert!" Max said excitedly as he ran his hand through Arashi's soft blue hair.

"Cool." Kai leaned over and kissed Max on the lips. "Maybe we'll do more than just kissing on our date."

Max turned bright red and nodded, he then remember he was holding the baby and kissed her forehead lightly. Kai smiled at Max warmly as he tooked Arashi back. Arashi giggled.

"How am I suppose to leave my poor wittle Ara-chan alone?!?!!" Kai whined as he realized the date would mean he would be away from her for more than an hour. Max sighed thinking that getting Kai alone would be harder than he thought. It was going to be a long day.

2 hours later

"Ok her emergency contacts are on the fridge- Don't feed her any pizza or candy! And..and... Umm.. Oh yeah don't let in any strangers and-" Kai informed Ray as he handed him a bunch of baby bags and lists of do's and don'ts.

"Kai!!" Max whined as he tugged on Kai's arm. "We are going to miss the movie! Come on!"

"Fine..bye little Ara-chan. Mommy will miss you. Yes I will. Yes-" Kai cooed as Max pulled him out of the house. Kai sighed and walked down town with Max holding his hand.

"That took forever!" Max complained as he fake glared at Kai."Seriously Kai, you're going to have to get used to being away from her...besides don't you miss me?"

"...!!!" Kai blushed brightly and stopped Max, causing Max to crash up against him. He pulled Max into a passionate kiss. He deepened the kiss as he tasted how minty Max tasted. Max blushed more brightly as Kai slipped his tongue into his mouth. Kai rubbed his tongue up against Max's then had his tongue get Max's to go inot his mouth by gently pressing the tip of it and moving it so Max's tongue was now in his mouth(A/N: how confusing) Max moaned and pushed Kai up against a buildin. He felt his tongue being sucked on, then felt Kai's hands roam his body. They made out for ten whole minutes, Kai finally pulled away panting heavily. He cuddled into Max's chest. "Of course I've missed you...Lets skip everything else and go straight to desert!"

Max blushed. "Where will we go?"

"A love hotel of course!" Kai said as he led Max towards the hotels in the red district(1).

"O-oh!" Max confirmed as he was dragged into a luxurious love hotel. The women at the desk giggled when she saw the two.

"One of your best rooms for...hmm 3 hours please." Kai said, as the woman got a key. She nodded and Kai paid quickly and led Max to the elevator. There he made out with Max till they reached their floor.

"Kai..isn't this going alittle ..fast?" Max asked as he panted. Kai opened their door and layed down on the bed grabbing Max and pulling him on top of him.

"...No.." Kai mumbled as he fumbled with Max's belt. Max had wore the leather pants Kai had bought him, and the beautiful blue shirt. Kai kissed Max on the lips. "Max I've been living with you for five months. We have yet to have sex, hell that was the first time we made out too!"

"Yeah." Max started working on Kai's clothes when Kai was done unzipping him and unbottoning him. Max kicked his shoes off and Kai did the same. Max undid Kai's black jeans and slipped them to the floor. He saw the bulge in Kai's boxers and blushed brightly. Max had never had sex before. Kai kissed Max again telling him to continue. Max felt himself becoming hard. They both forgot about the baby as Max slipped Kai's shirt off and sucked on his neck. Kai moaned and arched his back.

"Max..." Kai whispered as he pulled Max's shirt off. He looked at Max's beautiful chest and ran his hands down it slowly causing Max to shiver. Max slipped his own pants off and tossed them to the floor. He kissed Kai fully on the lips and brought down Kai's blue silk boxers. He smiled slightly as he looked at Kai's butt. It was perfectly round, and had a few scars there. Max frowned as he traced them, causing Kai to flinch slightly.

"Kai...how'd you get all these scars?" Max asked as he traced more of them. Kai moaned slightly.

"It..doesn't matter...but the one a bit below my belly button is from when they took out Arashi." Kai kissed Max gently.

"Kai..please tell me." He said as his eyes roamed Kai's body. He wanted to take in everything he saw. Kai was thin, his skin was very pale, he had slim muscles and femminine hips. There were scars along his back and butt, as well as his legs and theighs.

"...My grandfather...used my body as a way to seal the deal with some of his clients." Kai said slowly as he stroked Max's cheek. Pain filled Kai's crimson eyes. Max's blue eyes grew wide. "Only two before you have I ever freely chosen to have sex with. One was an old team mate of mine, the other was Wyatt of course..."

"Did...you love them?" Max asked slowly as he leaned over and started kissing Kai's neck. He went lower and played with Kai's nipples.

"Y-yes." Kai moaned. His hands went into Max's blonde hair. He gripped Max's head tightly as the pleasure increased with the sucking. "B-but..I wasn't...In love with them. Nor did I ever...tell them I was."

"...Oh..." Max pulled away and kissed Kai on the lips. He then asked something he was afraid to know the answer to."Kai..I'm in love with you...Are you...in love with me?"

"Yes...You're the first and last person I will ever be in love with Max..." Kai smiled then held Max on top of him. He pulled Max's red boxers down and rubbed their members together. Max moaned. "I want you inside me Max...please don't make me beg."

"...Kai..I've...never done this.." Max moaned as Kai continued to rub him. Kai smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Just go with your instinct."

Max nodded and spread Kai's legs apart. He kissed Kai on the lips gently. Kai took Max's hand in his mouth and started sucking on his fingers.

"Max theres...probably condomns in that drawers" Kai whispered as he panted. They both wanted to make love so badly and this time Kai could truely call it making love. Max reached over and found a condomn with his not sucked on hand. He then did as he was told and prepared Kai for what they were about to do. Sticking his finger into Kai's entrance, then a second one and then a third. When he was done pleasuring Kai with his fingers he grabbed the condomn and fumbled with it slightly. Kai took it from him and gently slipped it over Max's member. Max then made love to Kai passionately.

When they were done they layed there and cuddled. They did it a second time, using another condomn, this time Max put it on himself. Then cuddled some more. They heard a beep and knew they had 10 minutes till they had to leave. Max kissed Kai gently.

They pulled away from eachother and started dressing. They both smelled heavily of sex and sweat. Kai sighed and hugged Max contently when they were done dressing. Max smiled when he heard Kai's stomach growl.

"Come on lets go get some take out then head home." He whispered as he heard a final beep and they left the room, leaving the key on the table beside the bed.

They walked out then headed for a burger place(A/N pick your favorite fast food place that has burgers...). They got their food to go then walked home, which took about ten minutes because they also took the bus. They unlocked to door to their house and told Ray he could go home.

"You guys weren't gone that long." He said as he got his stuff. He walked closer to Max then his eyes became wide. He smelled an odd scent mixed in with the smell of french fries and burgers. He grinned. "Well it looks like someone had fun. Little Arashi is asleep in her crib. Later guys."

Kai blushed slightly, and led Max to the table. He sat Max down then sat on his lap and they started eating. Kai smiled as he felt Max becoming hard.

"That was fun... We should do IT more often." Kai purred with a smirk on his face. Max blushed brightly and nodded in agreement. When they were done eating They went to their room and cuddled, falling asleep slowly.

"I love you Max..." Kai whispered as Max held him.

"I love you too Kai." Max grinned and kissed Kai. Kai pointed to his dresser and Max went to the drawer that Kai focused on. He opened it and saw a package of condomns. His eyes widened. He took one out. "You sure you have enough energy for more Kai?"

"Of course!" Kai smiled and stripped his clothes off. Him and Max made love again, the third time that night. When they were done they fell asleep quickly.

TBC

Ok next chapter is the last one. Hope you liked this one. It was far better than all the others. Please review..I hope this story wasn't too bad.lol... sorry if it is..


	7. Chapter 7

ok finally updating. here you go..though there weren't many reviews anyways so does it matter? but none the less I've been working on this for a few days... so I hope you all like it...though I tried making it longer but what else could I add?

Warnings:mpreg, yaoi, sexual situations, etc. extreme fluffiness

disclaimer:I own nothing

------------------Chapter 7----------------

Kai woke up in the morning feeling sore and warm. Two soft arms wrapped around his naked body tightly. He snuggled up against Max's chest and listened to the quiet baby monitor. 'Thank god Arashi is asleep..'

"Mhh...Kai..." Max stirred, his grip on Kai tightening slightly. He kissed the back of Kai's neck clumsily. "Last night...was so great."

"Yes...It was." Kai smirked and cuddled closer into the warm embrace. His crimson eyes met Max's blue ones. Max had so much love in his eyes, it made the other teen's insides melt. Kai kissed Max on the lips gently. "I love you Max."

"I love you too Kai." Max whispered. They stayed in eachothers arms till they heard the baby crying. Max got up to go take care of her.

------6 monthes later--------

Max and Kai arrived at a nice fancy restaraunt. They had reservations. Max carried a squeeling Arashi. While Kai clung to Max's arm. They were soon seated.

"Kai...Umm.." Max held the six month year old Arashi in his arms as she mumbled in baby talk. Max placed her in a high chair. Kai turned to look at Max. They were at a nice restaraunt. Max had a slight blush on his face as he got out of his seat and kneeled in front of Kai, he brought out a black box with a red ribbon tied on it. He gently opened the box and exposed a diamond ring inside. "K-Kai...Will...Will you marry me?"

"..." Kai stared at Max in shock and looked at his baby girl. He then looked back at Max and smiled. "Yes.."

Max slipped the ring on Kai's finger. Kai smiled happily and the two kissed. Tyyson and the others appeared from under other tables cheering. The two were married two monthes later...

------The honey moon------

Max kissed Kai as he carried him to the inn's honeymoon suite. He set Kai down on it gently and quickly stripped Kai of his white tux. He took off his own suit, and sucked and nibbled on Kai's neck as his hands worked on...other places. He left small marks all over Kai's body. They made love three times that night, not using a condomn once. Max held a sweaty Kai in his arms as they laid on the bed. Both very satisfied. Kai nibbled on the sensitive part of Max's neck, causing the other boy to become aroused again. Max got on top of Kai and kissed him. He collapsed of exaustion soon after they made out. Kai cuddled close. They were at a nice hotspring inn. They had their own private hot spring.

The next morning they were finally enjoying the hotsprings. Kai sat close to Max in the hot water as he cuddled up against him. "I thought you would never let me enjoy a time to relax, Max."

"Well..I would touch you here but I wouldn't want you to collapse because of the heat." Max whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kai's slim body. They were both slippery from the water, and it turned Max on alot. Kai just cuddled closer and closed his eyes. When they were done they both took a cool shower and dried off. They made love two times that day. Overall on the honey moon they had sex 15 times.

Two years later Kai got pregnent. Tyson and Hilary married a year before and Hilary was three monthes pregnent. She gave birth to a baby boy named Makoto. A month later Kai also gave birth to a baby boy...who he named Gou. Gou basically looked exactly like him, except he had dark blue eyes. Kai didn't have any more children after that. Both his kids became beybladers, his son becoming Tyson's son's rival.. Ray turned out to be gay and ended up with Tala. Daichi met a nice girl named Lily five years after Kai had his second child. They were married three years later. Mariah and Lee married before Tyson and Hilary did and had a baby boy, with pink hair and tan skin. Other couples formed and more kids were born. Ray and Tala adopted a son who was alittle older than Arashi... Their children's own journey soon began.

---------------

The End 

Well...as short as it was I am happy with it. tried making it as long as I could I swear..but I couldn't think of what to do..I think I will make a sequel dedicated to Max and Kai's kids. Arashi and Gou. So well see yeah? In it will be more Max and Kai action...thats for certain...lol bye for now.


End file.
